infinita oscuridad
by katrina Granger
Summary: Lily es la ultima hija de Harry y Ginevra Potter, pero lo que se suponía que tenia que ser un feliz acontecimiento en la vida de la familia Potter termina cambiando la vida de muchas personas.
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos de personajes que aparecen son del libro de Harry Potter, escrito por J.K. Rolling. Otros son míos. La historia está basada en el mundo de Harry Potter. Este fanfic, es original y mío.**

Infinita oscuridad

Capítulo 1: La "feliz noticia"

Una pelirroja de ojos marrones se despierta sobresaltada muy temprano a la mañana. Las náuseas son muy fuertes.

No es la primera vez, ni la segunda en este mes que ocurría lo mismo. Ya casi era una rutina. Una incómoda rutina que casi no la dejaba dormir por las noches y eso era muy malo considerando que ella tenía dos hijos d años.

Ginny volvió a su cama maldiciéndose por haber comido cualquier cosa que haya ocasionado el despertar de su corto sueño. Estaba a punto de volver a conciliar el sueño cuando un llanto proveniente de la habitación de Albus, su hijo menor, la despertó.

Ginny espero para ver si su esposo se despertaba. Pero eso no paso, Harry seguía durmiendo, imperturbable, ella lo envidiaba en este momento.

La pelirroja se puso de pie una vez más y se encamino a la habitación del pequeño Albus. Después de lo que a una semiconsciente Ginny consolara al pequeño, por lo que le parecieron horas, el niño logro calmarse y volver a dormir.

Ginny volvió a su habitación y por fin esa noche volvió a dormir.

Ginevra Potter se encontraba en una habitación del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas esperando a su sanadora.

Harry que había estado muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa había insistido en que debían ir, pero Ginny tan terca como era se había negado incontables veces. Ella pensaba que estaba exagerando, como siempre, ella estaba segura de que simplemente había comido algo en mal estado y que debían hacer tanto drama por eso. Pero, una semana después cuando los vómitos se hicieron más frecuentes y empezó a desmallarse, Harry simplemente no insistió y en cambio programo el mismo una cita con una sanadora. Él también había insistido en ir con ella, pero Ginny había rechazado su propuesta al estar tan enojada con él.

Ginny, que estaba tratando de no caer dormida, no escucho a la sanadora abrir la puerta y se sobresaltó al oír su vos.

Señora Potter quiero ser la primera en felicitarla- dijo la sanadora con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny que no tenía ni la menor idea a lo que se refería. Las pocas horas que había dormido esta semana le estaban pasando factura.

-Está embarazada… tiene casi seis semanas de embarazo… ¡Felicidades!... Señora Potter ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto al ver que la futura mamá había perdido todo el color de la cara.

La sanadora no había terminado de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, cuando Ginevra Potter perdió la conciencia y cayó al piso.


	2. Te enamoraras de ella

Ginevra despierto un par de horas después de recibir, la que seguramente para cualquier persona seria una noticia maravillosa, pero esta por alguna razón más allá de la comprensión de Ginny, la noticia no la hacía feliz, todo lo contrario esa noticia provocaba en ella una sensación terrible y nefasta.

Como si fuese un mal augurio.

Aunque no está seguro del porqué el repentino desprecio al ser que se estaba formando en su cuerpo, si está segura de una cosa, ella no quería tenerlo.

Definitivamente ella no quiere saber nada de esa cosa.

Cuando Ginevra consigue recuperar la conciencia se da cuenta de que se encuentra, en la cama en, una de las habitaciones de San Mungo.

La joven pelirroja esta confundida y no está segura de porque está allí, tampoco sabe que paso. Algo a su lado llama su atención y gira su cuello para ver que es.

A su lado se encuentra su esposo, la persona que más ama en este mundo. Su cara refleja preocupación y felicidad. Le da un tierno beso en la frente al ver que ha despertado y dice:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza – dice Ginny notando el repentino dolor que siente cerca de su nuca.

-Es normal, - Al ver la cara de confusión de Ginny agrega- te desmallaste de la impresión y caíste al piso.- El tono que antes reflejaba preocupación ahora se vuelve divertido- Por suerte para ti estabas en San Mungo

-¿Qué hacía aquí?- Pegunto. Y al instantáneo recuerda todo.

Lagrimas se agolpearon tan rápidamente en sus ojos que no pudo ver la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de su esposo.

Estaba embarazada. No entendía porque en vez de sentirse feliz se sentía de ese modo.

Harry que creía que esas lagrimas eran de felicidad la abraso fuerte pero con cuidado y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Hable con la sanadora me dijo que es una niña. Nuestra primera niña.- Dijo Harry. Y Ginny aun con los ojos inundados de lágrimas no pudo distinguir el brillo de ilusión y felicidad en sus ojos.

Ginevra se imaginó a una pequeña niña con los ojos de Harry y el pelo de ella. La imagen mental le provocó arcadas. Se esforzó por no vomitar ante la mirada preocupada de Harry.

Ginny que sabía que Harry se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones decido pararlo antes que fuera muy tarde y que su revelación le provocara más dolor.

Aunque no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Fue apenas en susurro con el poco valor que le quedaba, pero lo dijo….

-No quiero tenerla.- Al ver que Harry la miro con una expresión interrogante el rostro lo repitió más fuerte.- no quiero tenerla

-¡No quiero tenerla!- Exclamo por tercera vez al ver que Harry no la entendía.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres tenerla es nuestra hija?!- dijo incrédulamente Harry al ver la reacción de Ginny ante lo que para él y cualquier persona hera la mejor noticia del mundo.

-Esta cosa – Dijo señalándose en vientre-no es mi hija. No la quiero… ¡Es un parasito!- Harry bufo enojado y exasperado. - ¡Mírame Harry! – Exclamo al ver que Harry se había tapado la cara con las manos para no verla. Harry así lo hizo-No. Quiero. Tenerla… No. La. Quiero-Dijo lentamente palabra por palabra esperanzada de que Harry notara que lo decía de verdad. No quería tenerla.

-Piénsalo bien Ginny- dijo mirándola con infinita ternura- quizás ahora no la quieras. Pero ya verás cuando la tengas en brazos. La vas a amar. – aseguro- Solo tienes que… darle una oportunidad- Agrego.

Al ver que Ginny mantenía la mirada baja y seguía negando con la cabeza, Harry la tomo con todo el cuidado del mundo, casi como si ella fuera de porcelana y con el más mínimo toque se pudiera romper – Si no lo haces por ella, hazlo por mí…. Por favor… - Casi rogo- Si después de que la veas aun no la quieres… ya veremos que hacer- Dijo esperanzado en no tener que llegar a eso.

Ginny lo miro fijamente y después de unos minutos en silencio asintió lentamente con la cabeza. No lo haría por ella misma, ni por esa _cosa_ que crecía en su vientre. No. Ella lo arria únicamente por Harry.


End file.
